La déesse et le renégat
by lilou black
Summary: Saori Kido savait que cette journée serait spéciale. La guerre sainte approche, sa féminité s'éveille et un homme qu'elle croyait mort lui accorde son aide. Le croira-t-elle ? Pensées d'une déesse et d'une jeune fille juste avant les combats.


**Titre :** La déesse et le renégat

**Auteur :** Lilou Black

**Genre : **Général, Lilou Black écrit des fanfictions

**Personnages :** Saori Kido (Athéna), Kanon, Milo, Shaka, Aiolia, Aldébaran, Mû.

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de Masami Kurumada

**Note :** Etant donné que je trouve le bashing agaçant quand on en abuse, j'ai décidé de racheter une conduite à Saori/Athéna. Après tout, même si elle n'est pas très futée et qu'elle se fait kidnapper sans arrêt, j'imagine que ce n'est pas seulement pour ses cheveux longs et ses gros seins que monsieur Kurumada en a fait une déesse. A part ça, je remercie mon amie Andromède pour avoir pré-lu le début de cette histoire et pour m'avoir encouragée en cours de rédaction.

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

><p>Elle savait en se levant que ce jour serait important. Elle l'avait senti. D'abord il y eut la douleur diffuse dans son ventre quand elle se leva. Bien qu'elle incarnât une déesse, son corps était celui d'une humaine et elle était consciente qu'à treize ans, cette manifestation se produirait tôt ou tard. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise.<p>

S'il on exceptait une partie du personnel gérant le Domaine sacré ainsi que quelques femmes chevaliers portant masque et armure de bronze ou d'argent, elle était la seule représentante de son sexe et devrait donc gérer elle-même ce changement. C'était une nouvelle preuve de son isolement. Être déesse et femme en même temps alors qu'elle avait grandi dans un confort des plus enviables était un virage assez radical mais elle devrait bien s'y faire. Une fois habillée — les longues tuniques blanches avaient remplacé les robes couvertes de fanfreluches — elle sortit sur le parvis de son temple et contempla l'immense statue représentant Celle qu'elle incarnait. Elle détailla les armes, la longue toge à plis, le port de tête élégant et les yeux de pierre vides. Elle se sentait incroyablement petite en comparaison. Dire qu'elle était sensée protéger l'humanité…

Saori Kido savait qu'elle s'acquitterait de cette mission, elle s'y était préparée mais il lui arrivait d'avoir peur. Pourtant, les escaliers qui partaient du pied de la statue traversaient les douze maisons du Zodiaque dans lesquelles se trouvaient des hommes sensés la protéger. Des hommes dont la puissance dépassait l'entendement.

Elle pensa à ses chevaliers avec affection, ceux qui portaient les armures d'or, qui vivaient à ses côtés et qu'elle avait appris à connaître un peu mieux au fil de ces dernières semaines. Leur présence auprès d'elle lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité.

Ils étaient tous différents mais elle appréciait chacun d'entre eux et les respectait à titre égal. Avec eux, malgré le fossé qui les séparaient — elle était déesse, ils n'étaient que des hommes — elle se sentait capable de faire face à l'inévitable, cette guerre qui se produirait tôt ou tard.

Son ventre la faisait souffrir aussi elle regagna son temple au bout d'un moment. Assise sur la banquette de marbre sur laquelle elle avait coutume de se reposer (un fameux changement en comparaison avec le lit moelleux auquel elle était habituée jusque là), elle laissa ses pensées dériver sur les nombreuses responsabilités qu'elle avait dû accepter ces temps derniers.

À treize ans, elle était PDG d'une des plus grosses entreprises japonaises et par-dessus le marché, elle était chargée de protéger la planète de ses « frères » et « sœurs » aux ambitions contraires au salut de l'humanité. Quelques semaines auparavant, elle avait dû se battre contre Poséidon même si elle n'avait pas pu faire grand-chose. Prisonnière plusieurs heures durant dans une pièce qui se remplissait d'eau, elle avait attendu la mort tandis que les cinq chevaliers de Bronze qui l'avaient déjà sauvée plusieurs fois affrontaient le dieu et ses sbires. Elle savait que le plus difficile restait à venir. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était là et qu'une divinité l'habitait : Hadès, son « oncle », Dieu des Enfers de son état, se réincarnerait bientôt. Ce n'était qu'une question de mois ou peut-être même de semaines.

Saori était prête à se sacrifier encore s'il le fallait mais il n'empêchait qu'elle avait peur.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'un garde entra dans la pièce et lui tendit une missive. Bien entendu, il ne l'avait pas ouverte. Les documents à destination de la Déesse ne pouvaient être lus que par elle-même et celui que l'homme tenait en main avait été scellé à coups de cosmos. L'adolescente remercia l'homme d'un sourire et le congédia en toute politesse.

Dire que jadis, elle avait été la plus gâtée et la plus mal élevée des gamines…

Le courrier lui fit hausser les sourcils et la plongea dans une grande perplexité. Elle avait eu raison de penser que ce jour serait spécial et pas seulement du fait de la mise en marche de ses cycles. La missive était signée d'un individu qu'elle croyait mort. Elle l'avait vu se suicider sous ses yeux pour expier son arrogance et son impudence.

Cet homme avait grandi au Sanctuaire mais loin du regard des autres. Son frère jumeau avait porté une armure d'Or.

Il s'appelait Kanon.

Il disait venir en allié potentiel et souhaiter lui prêter allégeance parce que la Déesse lui avait ouvert les yeux, remis dans le droit chemin et lui avait sauvé la vie lorsque, adolescent, il avait été enfermé au Cap Sounion par son propre frère.

Saori l'aurait cru sans problème si elle avait été une simple jeune fille mais la déesse ne ferait confiance au cadet de Saga des Gémeaux que s'il lui donnait des preuves valables de sa bonne foi.

Il lui disait se cacher au village en contrebas et lui demandait audience en dehors du Sanctuaire du fait des réactions que susciterait sa présence auprès des autres Chevaliers d'Or. Athéna comprenait. Considéré comme un traître, il serait un homme mort.

Elle s'empara de son Sceptre et décida de descendre à pied les six mille marches du Sanctuaire pour retrouver cet individu qui se disait son allié mais qu'elle serait prête à rejeter s'il ne se montrait pas convaincant.

oOØOo

Les premiers temples étaient vides. Leurs occupants reposaient dans le cimetière au pied du Domaine Sacré. Bien qu'ils soient pour la plupart morts en renégats, Athéna avait décidé que leurs dépouilles seraient enterrées auprès de celles de leurs pairs. Ils avaient été chevaliers avant d'être des hommes et leur seule faute était, à une exception près, d'avoir accordé leur confiance à un homme malade.

Aphrodite des Poissons, tué par Shun d'Andromède.

Camus du Verseau, tué par son propre disciple, Hyoga du Cygne.

Shura du Capricorne, tué par Shiryu du Dragon.

Aioros du Sagittaire… mort pour protéger la déesse, tué par Shura du Capricorne sur ordre de Saga des Gémeaux.

Deathmask du Cancer, tué par Shiryu du Dragon.

Saga des Gémeaux, mort par suicide.

En repensant aux locataires décédés des temples qu'elle allait traverser, Saori ressentit une profonde tristesse. La bataille des Douze maisons avait été une boucherie et ses prémices, les morts d'Aioros et du grand Pope Shion étaient dues à un affreux concours de circonstances. Si elle était consciente des fautes de Saga, imposteur et assassin, il avait expié et elle savait de quoi il en retournait. L'homme avait souffert d'une double personnalité, d'une maladie psychiatrique aux symptômes poussés à l'extrême.

L'homme était décidément bien faible, capable du meilleur comme du pire.

Elle ne s'attarda pas dans les quatre premières maisons. Celle du Sagittaire exceptée, elles portaient encore des traces des combats qui s'y étaient déroulés bien qu'ils eussent eu lieu plusieurs semaines auparavant. Elle avait suffisamment pensé à l'affreux gâchis qu'avait été la bataille du Sanctuaire pour ne pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Le premier temple habité était celui du Scorpion. Saori trouva son gardien à l'intérieur. Il ne portait pas son armure mais un pantalon de toile et une chemise. Il semblait tout à fait calme malgré un peu de tristesse au fond des yeux.

Saori savait pourquoi.

Le gardien du Huitième Temple avait beaucoup apprécié son frère d'armes du Verseau et sa mort lui était encore douloureuse.

Milo s'inclina respectueusement devant sa Déesse et s'excusa de sa tenue.

— Laisse donc, Milo, répondit l'incarnation en souriant.

Elle peinait à l'admettre mais voir le chevalier vêtu aussi simplement n'était pas pour lui déplaire. D'abord, elle était une jeune fille et c'était un très bel homme, musclé, au visage avenant avec des yeux bleus et une épaisse tignasse tirant sur le violet. Ensuite, il lui fallait s'avouer que les armures d'Or l'impressionnaient. Ces carapaces rutilantes couvraient intégralement le corps de ceux qui les portaient, ne laissant visible que leurs visages et ces mises de guerriers lui rappelaient cette mission difficile de protéger l'humanité.

— Puis-je me permettre de vous demander la raison pour laquelle vous traversez mon temple, ô Athéna ? Avez-vous besoin d'une escorte ? demanda Milo.

— Je te remercie mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je… ce n'est qu'une simple promenade.

Elle mentait et le Scorpion d'or le devinerait sans doute. Néanmoins il ne posa aucune question et la laissa passer en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois.

Saori, qui connaissait à présent la personnalité de ses chevaliers, savait que Milo moins que tout autre ne devait connaître la vérité. Le gardien de la huitième Maison était un être loyal qui ne tolérait pas que l'on s'écarte de ce qu'il considérait comme le droit chemin. Certes, Kanon saurait se défendre mais ce combat serait un nouveau gâchis et elle tenait à l'éviter.

Elle descendit donc rapidement les marches, sentant dans son dos les yeux perçants de Milo. Elle était la Déesse mais aussi une toute jeune fille… elle savait que c'était ainsi que le chevalier d'or la voyait en cet instant.

Une gamine.

La maison de la Balance était vide, comme d'habitude. Après avoir pris ses fonctions au Sanctuaire, Saori s'était rendue aux Cinq Pics pour obtenir les informations nécessaires à sa charge d'incarnation. Le petit vieux rabougri coiffé d'un chapeau chinois l'avait fascinée. Il avait plus de deux cents ans et avait connu la précédente Guerre Sainte. Lui et Shion, le Grand Pope que Saga des Gémeaux avait tué, en avaient été les deux seuls survivants. La jeune femme connaissait la mission et la véritable place de Dohko tout comme elle savait que cette apparence de vieillard ratatiné était un leurre. Quand viendrait le moment, il retrouverait ses véritables traits… ceux d'un jeune homme de vingt ans. Celle qu'elle incarnait avait décidément bien fait les choses. Elle adressa une pensée amicale au Chinois et se demanda s'il la sentirait à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là avant de reprendre son chemin.

En pénétrant dans le temple de la Vierge, elle fut prise à la gorge par une forte odeur d'encens.

Shaka méditait, assis en tailleur sur son lotus de pierre. Malgré ses yeux clos, il la remarqua immédiatement et se leva pour s'incliner devant elle.

— Que Bouddha vous garde, ô Athéna, dit-il de sa voix douce.

— Bonjour, Shaka.

L'Indien aux cheveux dorés la mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise. On disait de lui qu'il était l'homme le plus proche des Dieux et à chacune de ses paroles, l'incarnation d'Athéna sentait à quel point le chevalier de la Vierge était un visionnaire.

— L'affrontement final approche, dit Shaka d'un ton neutre.

— Je le sais.

Eût-il eu les yeux ouverts, Saori les aurait sentis fixés sur elle. Elle s'imaginait parfaitement jaugée par ce regard perçant, comme si le chevalier de la Vierge eût douté de son aptitude à combattre les Spectres et à protéger l'humanité.

— Vous n'êtes revenue parmi nous que depuis peu de temps et le moment est venu pour moi de vous expliquer certaines choses.

Il laissa passer un silence.

— Savez-vous ce qu'est le Huitième Sens ?

La question aurait pu sembler inattendue si la Déesse n'avait pas senti que le sujet serait évoqué à un moment ou à un autre avec ce chevalier-là en particulier.

— Il nous permet de circuler librement aux Enfers, répondit-elle.

— C'est exact et pour cela…

— La mort fait exploser notre cosmos.

— Athéna, ma mission en tant qu'homme le plus proche des Dieux est de vous guider sur les terres d'Hadès.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. Elle savait qu'elle devait se sacrifier — raison pour laquelle elle avait fait éloigner les chevaliers de Bronze et spécifiquement Seiya — mais elle avait peine à accepter qu'un de ses protecteurs meure pour elle volontairement.

— Quand le moment sera venu, je vous enverrai un message. Les fleurs du jardin des Arbres Jumeaux vous préviendront.

Saori n'eut pas besoin de comprendre cette énigme. Derrière la maison de la Vierge se trouvait un splendide jardin que Shaka chérissait. En un sens, mourir à cet endroit paraissait logique venant de lui.

Elle accepta l'idée de son chevalier par un silence. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Elle ignorait même comment ses jours prendraient fin le moment venu. Le suicide, même s'il la répugnait, lui semblait la meilleure solution. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'un de ses protecteurs accepte de porter la main sur elle et si c'était sous les coups d'un Spectre qu'elle perdait la vie, la défense du Sanctuaire aurait été vaine. Ceci étant, ayant été élevée au Japon où se suicider était synonyme d'échec, mettre fin elle-même à son existence était un étrange paradoxe.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Déesse, dit Shaka. Nous sommes à vous côtés.

Le fin sourire sur ce visage habituellement inexpressif la rassura quelque peu. Elle salua le gardien du Sixième Temple et le quitta avant qu'il lui pose la moindre question.

Il devait savoir de toute façon. Savoir et accepter.

En arrivant à la Cinquième Maison, elle réalisa que, à l'instar de Milo du Scorpion, Aiolia du Lion ne devait pas savoir où elle se rendait. Shaka ne lui avait posé aucune question, l'objet de sa « promenade » avait semblé lui être parfaitement indifférent, à moins qu'il eût deviné ce qu'elle faisait. Bien que le chevalier de la Vierge eût été autant qu'à son tour aveuglé par Saga, peut-être aurait-il pu comprendre qu'elle ait accepté l'entrevue avec Kanon. La question ne s'était ceci étant pas posée.

Aiolia, par contre, était un être méfiant. Loyal et valeureux, il avait porté durant treize ans sur ses épaules le soi-disant « péché » de son frère aîné Aioros et lorsqu'il avait appris l'imposture, il ne faisait plus confiance qu'à sa Déesse et se défiait de ses frères d'armes.

Savoir qu'Athéna s'apprêtait à rencontrer celui que tous considérait comme un traître à leur cause le mettrait très en colère et Saori refusait qu'il aille de ce pas régler son compte à l'ancien général de Poséidon sans avoir elle-même la certitude qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance.

Elle ne croisa le chevalier du Lion qu'après sa traversée du Temple. Il se tenait sur le parvis, vêtu de son armure, et il regardait les contrebas du Sanctuaire. À la vue de Celle qu'il devait protéger au péril de sa vie, il s'inclina. Athéna lui sourit.

Tout comme Milo, Aiolia avait une certaine tristesse dans les yeux mais elle supposait que ce chagrin l'habitait depuis bien longtemps. Son frère était mort et on se remet difficilement de la perte d'un être si proche. La Déesse savait qu'avec le temps, le Cinquième gardien s'était persuadé de la traîtrise de son frère, il en avait d'ailleurs payé le prix en se faisant constamment regarder de travers par ses pairs, mais jamais il n'avait vraiment accepté sa mort. Aioros avait été innocenté à la fin de la bataille certes, mais ça ne l'avait pas fait revenir.

Le chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire était bel et bien mort.

« Vous ne devriez pas quitter le Sanctuaire sans escorte, Déesse, dit Aiolia.

— Ce n'est qu'une simple promenade, dit-elle.

— Êtes-vous certaine de ne pas vouloir être accompagnée ?

— Je te remercie. Tant que je n'ai pas traversé tous les Temples, ma sécurité est assurée et je ne compte pas aller bien loin.

— Mais… »

La jeune femme préféra s'éloigner avant que son Chevalier n'émette la moindre protestation supplémentaire. Il lui restait quatre Maisons à traverser dont deux étaient habitées.

Des courants d'air glacial traversaient les colonnes du palais du Cancer. Athéna le traversa très vite. Elle n'avait pas connu son gardien mais nombre de ses méfaits étaient arrivés jusqu'à elle. Pour cet Italien qui avait adopté le sobriquet de _Deathmask_, « Masque de Mort », plus un Chevalier faisait preuve de force brute, plus il était puissant. C'est pour illustrer ces principes qu'il avait tué à de bien trop nombreuses reprises, sans distinction pour l'âge et le sexe de ses victimes dont les âmes sous forme de visages avaient décoré l'intérieur de son Temple. Il n'avait pas hésité à attenter aux jours de Dohko de la Balance sur ordre de Saga, sous prétexte que le Chinois était considéré comme un renégat par l'imposture de Grand Pope.

Rien que d'y penser, Saori eut froid dans le dos. La sécurité d'Athéna aurait-elle était assurée par un être aussi instable ? Elle l'ignorait et s'en contentait parfaitement. L'Armure du Cancer l'avait rejeté, il était mort et peut-être n'était-ce pas une si mauvaise chose.

Elle eut honte de penser une chose pareille d'un de ses Chevaliers mais, que ce soit en tant que Déesse ou en tant que femme, elle détestait la violence et il semblait que Deathmask en ait abusé bien plus que de raison.

Elle quitta le Temple sans se retourner.

Un étrange sentiment l'envahit à l'approche de la maison des Gémeaux. Etait-ce dû à son entrevue avec celui que l'Armure d'Or avait refusé ? Aux malheurs que son ancien porteur avait causés au Domaine Sacré ? Elle l'ignorait et pressa le pas. Elle sentait d'ailleurs qu'elle devait se dépêcher. Plus elle s'approchait de la sortie du Sanctuaire, moins le moment était propice à la réflexion.

Elle s'arrêta cependant au milieu du Temple.

Dans la travée principale, entre deux colonnes, un caisson doré scintillait doucement.

Athéna connaissait très bien la faculté de déplacement des Armures Sacrées. Celle du Sagittaire avait recouvert le corps de Seiya pour le protéger alors qu'il était en danger et elle avait montré aux chevaliers de Bronze le testament de son porteur décédé.

C'était un signe. La balance commençait à pencher en faveur de Kanon alors que l'entrevue n'avait pas encore eu lieu.

Les Armures étaient dotées d'une vie propre et la présence d'une personne susceptible d'en porter une faisait vibrer le métal. Il était donc probable que, après l'avoir refusé, l'Armure des Gémeaux accepte Kanon.

Athéna s'approcha et effleura du bout des doigts la caisse de métal précieux dont le scintillement se fit plus fort à son contact.

« Penses-tu que je puisse lui faire confiance ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Une douce chaleur se répandit sous sa main. La Déesse eut un petit sourire puis elle reprit sa route.

Elle trouva Aldébaran au milieu de la maison du Taureau. Il transportait d'énormes blocs de marbre avec lesquels il bouchait un très gros trou dans le sol. Les restes de son combat contre Seiya, probablement. Athéna eut un sourire triste. Pégase avait atteint le Septième sens au cours de cet affrontement mais le gardien du Deuxième Temple n'y était pas allé de main morte. Dire que cela n'avait été que le début de la Bataille du Sanctuaire… Aldébaran, ceci étant, avait accepté sa défaite en véritable chevalier et en avait même gardé un souvenir… une corne sur son casque était cassée et il avait refusé de la faire réparer.

Saori aimait beaucoup ce grand Brésilien à la force colossale. Malgré son physique impressionnant et ses attaques d'une grande brutalité, c'était un des êtres les plus gentils qu'elle ait jamais connu. Elle se sentait comme une minuscule fillette face à lui et elle trouvait cela touchant. Elle était à l'aise en sa compagnie, appréciait sa franchise et se savait redevable d'une dette particulière à son endroit. Il s'était crevé les tympans pour la défendre contre les guerriers de Poséidon. A perte, en un sens, mais elle reconnaissait la valeur de cet acte.

Aldébaran posa le bloc qu'il tenait et s'inclina respectueusement.

— Bonjour, Déesse, dit-il.

— Bonjour, répondit-elle avec un gracieux sourire qui sembla ravir le Brésilien.

— Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence dans ma Maison ?

— Je ne fais que la traverser. Une simple promenade sur la plage.

— Sans escorte ?

— Eh bien…

— Si telle est votre volonté, qu'il en soit ainsi, Déesse. Mais prenez garde à vous. Nous sommes ici pour vous protéger, ne l'oubliez pas.

— Je le sais. Merci à toi.

Athéna quitta la maison du Taureau en espérant, au fond d'elle, que cet homme si gentil et valeureux, comme tous les autres Chevaliers d'Or survivants, d'ailleurs, ne meure pas. Elle se leurrait, elle en était bien consciente. Il y aurait des pertes. La précédente Guerre Sainte avait été une véritable boucherie. Deux survivants seulement. Qu'en serait-il cette fois ? Serait-elle à la hauteur ?

Elle sentit la douleur refluer dans son ventre et prit conscience à nouveau de sa faiblesse de femme. De jeune fille. Elle s'arrêta dans les escaliers, en proie à une brève angoisse. Elle représentait une Déesse mais qu'était-elle, au fond, pour que l'on meure ainsi pour elle ?

Une simple humaine.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle devait être forte. Incarner avec fierté, le front haut, Celle dont la statue dominait le Sanctuaire, tout là-haut. Oublier son corps fragile et mortel. Elle avait des milliards de personnes à sauver.

C'est donc d'un pas vif qu'elle atteignit la maison du Bélier. L'homme qui la gardait était le premier Chevalier d'Or qu'elle ait rencontré. Accompagné des autres survivants de la Bataille du Sanctuaire, il l'avait accueillie comme la Déesse qu'elle était.

A l'instar de Dohko de la Balance, il avait été à ses côtés depuis le début, retranché dans les montagnes du Tibet pour ne pas subir l'imposture régnant en maître au Domaine Sacré.

Mû de Jamir.

L'homme qui avait réparé les armures de Bronze, qui avait veillé sur la vie de Shiryu du Dragon alors qu'il aurait très bien pu le laisser payer de sa vie la résurrection de quelques morceaux de métal. C'était à lui que Seiya et les autres devaient les révélations sur le Septième sens. Un individu d'une grande sagesse mais dont la personnalité était auréolée de mystère.

C'est vêtu de son armure qu'il vint l'accueillir. Il semblait ne plus l'avoir quittée depuis qu'il était revenu au Sanctuaire, comme s'il acceptait sa charge à temps complet. Athéna le regarda un instant. Quel individu mystérieux que ce Mû du Bélier. Malgré l'imposante carapace dorée qui recouvrait son corps, sa silhouette semblait plus délicate que celle de ses congénères, à l'exception de celle de Shaka qui était mince comme un fil. Le visage du Tibétain était presque androgyne, doux et rond, avec de grands yeux violets voilés de longs cils sombres. Il portait sa longue chevelure attachée dans le dos par un lien en coton. Elle ignorait tout de ses techniques de combat, si ce n'était qu'il maîtrisait comme personne la téléportation et la psychokinésie. Il semblait réserver ses attaques à des cas de force majeure...

Ce qui ne tarderait guère à venir, hélas.

Elle sursauta quelque peu en le voyant se déplacer, aussi silencieux et furtif qu'un chat. Il s'approcha d'elle et souffla :

— Permettez, Déesse.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La main droite du Tibétain s'approcha de son ventre et une lumière dorée s'échappa de sa paume pour irradier son propre organisme. La douleur et la sensation de nausée disparut.

— Oh…

— Je vous prie de m'excuser, dit Mû, la tête inclinée sur le côté avec un sourire malicieux.

Saori ne put que le remercier. Peut-être aurait-elle dû trouver ce geste déplacé mais le réconfort qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant valait plus cher qu'un éventuel manque de respect. Elle se demanda néanmoins comment le chevalier du Bélier avait pu sentir ce qui se passait dans son corps. Mieux valait ne pas lui poser la question.

— Je ne vous demanderai pas la raison pour laquelle vous traversez ainsi mon temple, vous devez avoir vos raisons.

Elle fut tentée de lui dire la vérité car elle sentait que cet homme savait détecter le bien et le mal chez autrui. Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait appris la maladie de Saga des Gémeaux… Elle s'abstint, cependant. Tant qu'elle n'était pas absolument certaine de la loyauté de Kanon…

— Prenez tout de même garde, Déesse, reprit Mû. La Guerre sainte approche, nous sommes plusieurs à l'avoir senti et je crois voir un signe dans ce qui arrive à votre corps.

Saori rougit et porta sa main à son ventre. Elle eut l'impression que le gardien du Premier temple scrutait son utérus à travers sa toge. C'était presque gênant.

— Quels que soient vos choix, nous les respecterons car c'est notre devoir… comme celui de vous protéger. Je vous sais consciente de votre charge mais… prenez garde tout de même. Je vois encore en vous la jeune fille alors ne vous laissez pas trop vite aveugler.

— Tu es bien visionnaire, Mû…

— C'est ce qu'on dit… cela ne m'a pas empêché de faire quelques erreurs mais je m'acquitte comme je le peux de mes obligations bien que, tout comme vous, je sois un être humain.

Athéna ne chercha pas à comprendre. C'était un fait acquis que Mû du Bélier était une énigme ambulante. Elle le salua et quitta son Temple.

Elle masqua sa présence en passant très vite près des baraquements où se trouvaient les chevaliers de Bronze et d'Argent. Les gardes, qui n'avaient d'autre rôle que de protéger l'entrée du Sanctuaire, ne purent que s'incliner devant elle en la laissant sortir.

Elle longea le cimetière où reposaient les chevaliers morts. Une simple plaque gravée au nom et au rang du défunt marquait chaque tombe. Les plus récentes, attribuées à cinq porteurs d'armures d'Or, étaient encore fraîches. Seuls quelques brins d'herbe avaient poussé sur la terre retournée. Du coin de l'œil, Athéna vit quelques fleurs attachées à un bout de ficelle sur la sépulture de Camus du Verseau. Elle pensa à Milo. Sur celle de Saga des Gémeaux, elle vit un pot de cyclamens mauves. Elle se demanda vaguement qui les avait mis là.

L'ambiance de l'endroit lui déplaisait. La simplicité des tombes la rendait triste. Il fallait croire que même décédés, les chevaliers étaient condamnés à l'ascétisme, qu'ils aient connu une mort pleine d'honneur ou après avoir péché par aveuglement. Seul le grand Pope Shion, celui que Saga avait tué alors que Saori était encore bébé, reposait dans un cercueil ouvragé au sommet du mont Etoilé. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ignorait ou se trouvait la sépulture d'Aioros. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu. Peut-être son corps avait-il fini dans une fosse commune quelconque sur ordre de Saga.

Refusant de laisser ses pensées battre la campagne, la Déesse hâta le pas jusqu'à la plage. Elle devait retrouver Kanon à proximité du Cap Sounion. Elle serra fermement ses doigts autour de son Sceptre, enflamma son cosmos et attendit.

L'homme qui se présenta l'instant d'après devant elle ressemblait à une ombre. Le cheveu emmêlé et vêtu d'une tunique défraîchie, le cadet de Saga des Gémeaux n'avait plus rien du fier Dragon des Mers, Général de Poséidon. Ses bras, son visage et ses jambes étaient couverts d'écorchures et, Athéna le savait, une cicatrice barrait son abdomen sous la tunique.

Il aurait dû mourir.

Kanon tomba à genoux dans le sable aux pieds de la Déesse et appuya son front contre le sol.

— Athéna, murmura-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

La Déesse le regarda froidement, repoussant la pitié qu'il inspirait à la jeune fille en elle.

— Relève-toi, dit-elle.

Il obéit et essuya d'une main tremblante le sable collé à son visage.

— Les Dieux ont fait que je ne suis pas mort, dit-il, alors que j'aurais dû cent fois payer mon outrecuidance. J'ai manigancé votre mort et manipulé Poséidon, et en cela menacé l'équilibre de la planète et l'humanité toute entière.

— L'humilité ne te sied pas, répondit Athéna. Je vois en toi un homme fier. Couvrir ta tête de cendres ne me convaincra pas et ton attitude m'inviterait presque à croire que tu cherches encore à me tromper.

— Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé dans ce cas alors que j'aurais dû mourir au Cap Sounion ?

— Parce que tout homme a droit à une seconde chance. Tu as gâché la tienne en te ralliant à mon oncle pour mieux l'aveugler au nom de ta propre gloire.

— Cette fois-ci, c'est différent.

— Explique-toi.

— J'ai certes souhaité votre mort et diriger le Sanctuaire avec mon frère Saga. Il me l'a fait payer, soit parce qu'il voyait le Mal en moi, soit parce qu'il savait que je connaissais le Monstre en lui, qu'il a renié et combattu autant qu'il l'a pu. Les Chevaliers de Bronze qui se sont battus au Sanctuaire sous-marin m'ont dit que Saga s'était repenti avant de mourir. Qu'il s'agisse d'honorer la mémoire de mon frère, de me faire pardonner de lui dans l'au-delà ou encore une fois par orgueil, je souhaite vous protéger comme lui n'a pas su le faire.

La Déesse eut un sourire. C'était donc cela… une simple rivalité entre jumeaux. Kanon n'avait jamais obtenu l'Armure et voulait montrer sa valeur même si le Domaine sacré n'avait pas voulu de lui comme Chevalier d'Or, tout comme il voulait prouver qu'il pouvait dépasser son frère… Une motivation comme une autre, quoiqu'un peu fragile pour être convaincante.

— Tu risques de mourir si tu me rejoins.

— Je le sais.

— Si les autres Chevaliers d'Or te trouvent, ils te tailleront en pièces.

— Qu'ils le fassent, je ne me défendrai pas. En subissant leurs attaques, peut-être serai-je lavé de mes erreurs une bonne fois pour toutes.

Athéna posa un regard triste sur cet homme qui avait jeté sa fierté aux orties même si son caractère orgueilleux était encore sensible, quelque part.

— Kanon, je t'accorde momentanément ma confiance. Je te demanderai de ne pas te rendre tout de suite au Sanctuaire. Reste ici et monte la garde. Si une quelconque manifestation supposant l'arrivée des Spectres d'Hadès se présente, présente-toi à moi. Nous nous préparerons alors au combat.

Elle ne parla pas de l'Armure des Gémeaux qui avait de son propre chef regagné la Troisième maison. Kanon le saurait en temps voulu. Elle lui expliqua comment se rendre à son Temple par un chemin détourné qu'elle seule connaissait et qui permettait de ne pas traverser les Douze maisons. Ce trajet, elle ignorait pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas emprunté elle-même pour son entrevue avec l'ancien renégat. Peut-être, inconsciemment, avait-elle voulu que ses Chevaliers sachent qu'elle préparait quelque chose. De toute façon, c'était trop tard.

Kanon s'inclina à nouveau.

— Je ferai selon vos ordres, Athéna. Je veillerai sur les abords du Sanctuaire et vous serez prévenue au moindre mouvement de cosmos ennemi.

— Bien.

Si un reste de méfiance persistait en elle quand elle mit fin à l'entretien, elle pensa que malgré ses péchés, l'aide de Kanon pourrait lui être précieuse. Aussi elle ne put retenir à son attention un de ses sourires de jeune fille.

Le sourire de Saori Kido.

oOØOo

Quelques jours plus tard…

Elle rêvait. Hadès était présent dans son cauchemar et, telle la Grande Faucheuse des légendes, il lui tranchait la tête d'une arme aiguisée. Elle se débattit sur sa couche dans la salle de repos du Grand Pope. Elle ne souffrait pas mais elle avait peur. Etait-ce un signe que la Guerre Sainte commençait ?

Un grand cri la réveilla. Quelqu'un appelait son prénom de jeune fille. _Saori._ Elle connaissait la voix. C'était celle d'un garçon qui l'avait tant et tant de fois sauvée, à tel point qu'elle avait interdit à quiconque de le laisser entrer au Sanctuaire. Il avait droit à une vie normale, sans combattre, sans risquer sa vie à tout instant.

Elle l'avait décidé, Seiya, chevalier de Bronze de Pégase, ne se battrait plus. Il en allait de même pour ses demi-frères Hyoga du Cygne, Shiryu du Dragon, Shun d'Andromède et Ikki du Phénix.

Pourtant, sa voix était si proche…

Elle se redressa brutalement sur sa couche.

— Seiya ?

— Vous êtes réveillée, Athéna ?

Etonnée, elle se retourna sur l'homme assis près d'elle qui venait de parler.

— Que fais-tu ici ?

Kanon avait l'air grave, inquiet.

— Le cimetière a été profané, Déesse, dit-il. La Guerre Sainte a commencé. Deux anciens Chevaliers d'Or décédés pendant la bataille du Sanctuaire ont rallié les troupes d'Hadès et sont venus chercher votre tête. Il faut se battre.

Athéna se leva. Elle était prête.

— L'Armure d'Or des Gémeaux se trouve au Troisième Temple. Défends cette maison au péril de ta vie. Quelle que soit l'identité de ces Spectres, ils ne doivent pas arriver jusqu'ici. J'ai besoin de temps.

— Bien.

Alors, Kanon des Gémeaux, puisqu'il apparaissait à présent qu'il était digne de ce titre, fit quelque pas vers le centre de la salle. Là, il enflamma son cosmos. Athéna savait ce qu'il faisait. Il manipulait l'Armure à distance.

Il s'acquittait de sa mission.

Il était temps pour elle de se préparer. Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

_**Fin**_


End file.
